Youngsters
by towardpages
Summary: A series of one-shot featuring your favorite ever after high ships when they were younger. Next Up: Raven and Dexter
1. Chapter 1

Youngsters

Daring and Cerise

Daring pov

"Kids time for resuce," My teacher said. I join the other boys at the path near the woods.

"What should we play today," Hopper asked.

"How about Knights," my brother Dexter said.

"We play that everyday," Sparrow said.

"Then what should we do," I asked.

"Tag," Hunter cried, tagging Sparrow and we all started running into the woods away from Sparrow.

"Hey, not far," he cried, as he began running.

I started running throw the trees, I looked back to see if Sparrow was chasing me and he wasn't. I wasn't looking where I was going and I tripped on a brush and all of a sudden I was face to face with the ground.

"Are you ok," I voiced asked me, taking me hand and pulling me off.

"Ya, Thanks," I said, as I dusted myself off. I was about to make sure my crown was in place when I looked up to see who had helped me.

"Hey your a girl," I said, not really knowing how rude it sounded.

She looked at me strangely and shot back with, "Ya I am."

"But you pulled me up," I said.

"Yes I did do you have a problem with that," she said as she crossed her arms.

"No no I don't," I began, "It's just, normally girls don't save the guy."

"Then I guess this is a one time thing than," she said.

"Ya...," I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Cerise Hood," she said, putting her hand out.

I bowed and said, "I am prince Daring Charming, son of King Charming," and she bursted out laughing.

She started laughing so hard that she had to hold her stomach. I had never seen a girl laugh like this, usually they just giggle and smile and giggle again. I had decided I liked her laugh but I didn't know why she was laughing.

"Why are you laughing," I asked her.

She finally stopped and answered with, "It's just I have never heard anyone say there title when they first meet. I thought it was funny."

"Really, none of your friends say there title, all of mine do," I said.

"Well the next time you meet someone say your first name, just your first name, and if they say there title than you will see how funny it is," She said, a little smile appearing on her face.

"I will," I replied.

"So tell me a little about yourself," she said.

"Well, I like mirror, I have a brother and a sister and I like bookball, your turn" I said.

"I am a big fan of bookball myself, I like meat and I am a only child," she said.

"Wow, your the first girl other than my sister that likes bookball," I said in shock.

"Did you see the CharmJets last game, they were completely off the page," Cerise said.

"I know right," I said. I liked talking to Cerise, she wasn't like any of my other friends that were girls, she didn't have tight fluffily dress or a big bow in her hair, instead she wore a little bagging red dress and black dress and a blood red hood.

"So what are you doing here in the woods," she asked, and I realized I must have been staring at her. I felt something weird happen in my cheeks, they got all hot all of a sudden.

"Well, I was playing Tag with my friends and I was checking to see if they were behind me and they weren't and I wasn't looking where I was going and then I fell," I said, "What about you."

"Well, I am always in the woods during recuse," she said, as picked at the bottom of her dress.

"Where are all your friends," I said before I could stop myself. Really, I thought to myself, a yound Prince should not ask that.

"I don't really have friends," she started with, "Ya there are girls I get along with and I go over to there houses sometimes but none of them really get me."

"Do I get you," I asked, looking down at my shoes.

"I just meet you," she laughed.

"Well then I guess we better get to know each other better than," I said, meeting her eyes. I have never seen anyone with grey eyes. They were pretty.

"Daring," a voice called from a little further behind us in the woods. It must be Sparrow, I thought to myself.

"I better get going," I pointed to where the voice cam from.

"Ok," she said, "It was nice meeting you."

"And I you," I toke her hand and brought it up to my lips. When I let go and looked up at her, she looked so confused about it.

"See you again, fair maden," I called as I started running off.

She laughed and called from behind me, "Next time, Charming."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy, I don't want to go over to his house," this came from a little Apple White, who was running away from her mother, who was trying to get Apple in a carriage so they could go see the Charmings.

"Sweetie, he is part of your story. I don't care if you don't want to, you have too," The Queen said as she cornered her daughter into the corner and picked her up.

"Mommy," Apple whined, "Boys are icky and I heard they have cooties."

"Sweetie, I can assure you that Daring Charming does not have any of these cooties you talk about," her mother said, "Now get in the carriage before we are late."

"Hello Snow," a pretty blond lady said, as Apple and her family walked into there palace. It was like most palace she had seen, tho Briar had more pink and blankets while Ashlynn had animals all over the place. This one seem to be very shiny with lots and lots of mirrors.

"Hello Queen Charming, King Charming," her mother said. Her mother and farther bowed while, Apple curtsied and said, "How do you do."

"And you most be Apple, you are as adorable as they say. I'm sorry my daughter and my sons are not hear yet but don't worry I am sure they will be here soon."

A few seconds after she spoke, two boys, one with brown hair and glasses, the other with blond hair who was running ahead of the other boy. A moment later a girl with platinum blonde hair came running after them.

"Children," the queen yelled and all of them came to a halt.

They rushed over and fell into line, the blonde hair boy first, the brown hair boy second and the platinum blonde hair girl last.

"Now children," the queen began, "This is Apple White, Daring do you know that name."

"Yes Mother," the blonde hair boy, Daring Apple guessed, said.

"Why do you know Apples name," the queen spoke again.

"Because," he looked at Apple with sparkle blue eyes and a very charming smile, "She is my princess."

"Good," the queen said, pushing the two towards each other, "Know go get to know each other, Dexter and Darling please do not bother them." and with that the two were off.

Apple, who had no idea where they were going, followed Daring down the hall. "So," Daring said. "So," Apple said. Then things got awkward.

"I don't think we were introduce properly," Apple said, stopping Daring in the hall. She curtsied before him, "I am Apple White."

The young prince smiled and bowed to her, "And I am Daring Charming," and he toke her hand and laid a kiss on it. I felt a rush of warmth to my cheeks, yes I know it is very charming for a prince to kiss a princess hand when they meet, but it had never happened to me before.I guess Daring notice because a smirk appeared upon his mouth.

"So, are you exited to start school soon," Daring asked.

"Yes, I want to start preparing for my story as soon as possible," I said, "Well our story."

Daring smiled again, "Ya, our story." It sounded different when he said it, like there was more meaning behind it when he said it.

"Have you meet anyone from our story," I said.

"Ya, I have meet the huntsman, his name is Hunter and the evil queen, her name is Raven," Daring said, "Have you."

"You've meet her," I said, completely ignoring his question. "What is she like."

"She actually really nice. We went to one of her moms party, our dads are friends. I didn't talk much to her though, but my brother did. I think he really likes her," he said.

"Not like like her right, because that would be wrong since there not in each other stories,"I said full of worry. Though I have never meet Raven, I care about her for our story stake.

"Well, my brother doesn't have his story yet, so you never know," He said, as we got farther into the castle.

"How come your brother doesn't have his story yet, finding out my story is out of my first memories," I said.

"Well there is this thing with my family …," he trailed up.

Before I could say anything about what he was going to say, he said something else, "Well it is about time we head back for dinner," and with that he started walking.

"Well I'm glad we got to get to know each other better," I said, trying to end on a high note.

"Ya," Daring said, looking me straight in the eye, "Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

As little Ashlynn Ella walked through the forest she heard a noise, that was definitely not an animal. Ashlynn got scared for a moment. She heard it again.

Suddenly a boy, a cute boy if Ashlynn does say so herself, came in from the trees running, with a injured squirrel. Ashlynn gasped, and the boy turned his head towards her.

He had brown hair, hazel eyes and olive skin. She know he wasn't a prince, for there was no crown on his head, but he couldn't have been one, for Ashlynn had never seen someone so dreamy. Tho she was only seven and she hadn't even hugged a boy, so how should she know.

She snapped out of her gaze when the boy pushed Ashlynn to the ground.

"What are you doing," she almost yelled at him, trying to get back up.

"Shh," the boy said, pulling her back down to the ground, "They're coming."

"Who's coming," Ashlynn asked.

"Them," and the boy pointed to two grown men, with hunting equipment.

The men looked fairy scary to Ashlynn, never really knowing anything like the fear she was feeling. Then something clicked in her head.

"Did you save him," Ashlynn asked the boy, pointing to the squirrel in his arms.

He looked down and then back up at her, "Well of course. Tho I am a huntsman, I don't like hunting. Killing a life, even if it's not a person's, is wrong."

"Eating them is even worse," they both said at the said time.

"Ashlynn Ella," she whispered, making sure that the two Huntsman could not hear her, as she held out her hand to him.

He shook it, "Hunter Huntsman."

The two stayed quiet until the two huntsman left. As they stood up Hunter asked, "You don't have any medicine do you by chance. I don't want this little guy to get worse."

Ashlynn felt her heart thud in her chest. It was so cute how he liked animals, she thought to herself. "Ya, I do. Follow me," I said, as I lead him to the shed house. I was the only one in my family who really used it, my dad thinks only the servants should work on the gardens but I love it. Not is it only because I had talk and hear plants, flowers and animals but I just love nature. Other than little gardening tools for my small hands, I have animals food and medicine.

Once I got the medicine, I told Hunter to put the squirrel on the ground and make sure he doesn't move but be gently did he has to hold me down. "This is going to hurt little guy, but I guessing your a strong squirrel," I said. _You bet, I am the best, the squirrel said in my head._

"Rally, your the best," I say, as I laugh.

"You can understand animals," Hunter said, as I starting healing the little guys wounds.

"Ya, it is one of the many perk of being the daughter of Cinderella," I said.

"There is just no way, it makes no sense. No way I am going to beileve that you can talk to animals," Hunter stated as he shacked his head.

"I CAN SO," I shouted back at him.

"Ok prove it," he said.

"Fine I will," I said, then I thought for moment on how I should. Usually most people know that the Ella family has the power to talk to animals, so I had to wait for my idea to come to me. "Ok," I said, once I finally had an idea, "Tell this little guy something and then he'll tell me what you said. That should surly prove to you that I could talk and understand animals."

"Fine," Hunter said, thought for a moment and then bent down and whispered something in the squirrel's ear. Once he was done, the squirrel looked up at me.

 _He said that he thinking that your the most helpful and prettiest girl he has ever meet and if you can talk and understand animals than you will be beyond perfect,_ the little squirrel said. I could feel my checks blush.

"You said," I started with, "That you think I am the most helpful and prettiest girl you have ever meet and if I can talk and understand animal than I will beyond perfect." I couldn't even meet his eyes when I said that, I just starred at the ground.

He was shocked, you could just tell. We were both quiet for a few moments, both trying to take in what just happen.

"So what are we going to do with him," Hunter said, pointing to the squirrel, who was making a mess of a the supplies that Ashlynn had brought out. "Well I can't take him, he is making to much of a mess already," she chuckled.

"Well than," Hunter toke hold of the little squirrel, who clearly didn't like being taken hold of, "I guess I will have to than."

"Are you sure," Ashlynn questioned, "He seems like a he is going to be a bit of a handful."

"Well, I guess I will just have to come over now and again to tell you how he is doing," Hunter said, making sure he didn't show how much he wanted to see her again.

"Ya, I think you will," Ashlynn said, doing the same thing, "So what are you going to name him?"

"I think I'll name him Pesky," Hunter said, as he had to tighten his grip on Pesky so he didn't get away.

"I think that name we really suit him,"She says, as she patted his head.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Ashlynn but I think I should be getting home,"Hunter said.

"Yes, it was nice meeting you too, Hunter," Ashlynn said back, knowing that she didn't want him to go.

"Um I'll see you later," and with that Hunter started walking to his house, which happened to be fairy close by to Ashlynn's.

As he walked away, Ashlynn know that she now had a crush on the boy next door.


	4. Chapter 4

As little Raven put on her party dress, she could not help but feel a little sad. This was the first party she was going to of her mother since her parents got a divorce. Usually, she kept with her dad and talked with her farther friends. But since the divorce her mother and farther have not spoken to each other, let alone go to the same party.

Raven finished up putting, it was purple and a little fluffy skirt. She started walking out of her room to the big ball room on the floor below. She walked down the stairs, which lead to the hallway where the party was being held.

"Cook!," Raven shouted with delight, as she saw the families main cook with bowls in her arms. "Raven," the sweet woman said, "you should be in there, at the party."

"I know," she said, as she started to play with the bottom of her dress, "But I'm scared." "Sweetie, there are lots of kids here. I'm sure you will meet someone you get along with," Cook said, trying to cheer the young girl up. She could tell that it was not working, so she tried a different way and with that she called up a group of waiters who were carrying bowls of food, "Why don't you," she said, pointing at Raven, "Show them where to put the food, so you don't have to make such a big entrance."

With a smile now upon her face, Raven smiled at them and said, "Follow me." She went through the doorway and showed them what food table to put them on.

"There," a voice said from behind her, and she turned. Three boys came running to the table, lucky she moved out of the way just in time, and started setting up there plates. Two with brown hair, one with blue eyes and the other one with hazel and than one boy with blonde hair and blue eye. All looked around her age.

"Hey," the hazel eye boy said to her, "Is any of this vegan?"

"Yes," she answered, pointing to the pasta on the table, "The pasta is, but I am not really sure what else, my mom is not really into vegan food."

"You moms the host," The blonde boy said.

"Um ya," Raven said, "I'm Raven."

"I'm Hunter Huntsman," the hazel eye boy said, "And this is Daring and Dexter Charming," he pointed to the blonde boy when he said Daring and pointed to the brown hair boy when he said Dexter. Daring Charming and Hunter Huntsman, why did those names sound familiar.

"Wait," she said, "You guys are in my story, Snow White right?"

"Ya," the two boys said. "Oh, well let me guess, Hunter your the Huntsman and Daring your the prince?"

"Yes, and your the Evil Queen," Hunter asked and Raven nodded, "Thats weird you don't seem, you know, evil and all."

Raven smiled, "Well I don't really want to be evil, but I guess I have too." All of them were quiet for a few moments until Raven peeked up again, "So Dexter, what is your story."

"Oh," Dexter said, startled by the question, "Well I don't know my story, like I know I am going to have to be a prince who saves a princess but I don't know which one. I think my parents have some guesses but I don't think they will be sharing them with me for a long time. I know that is really lame."

"It's not lame at all," Raven said.

Dexter was slightly shocked and stuttered as he spoke, "T-tha-anks."

Raven tilted her head, a puzzled look on her face, "Why are you thanking me? I was only speaking the truth."

"You see," Daring said, butting in, "Most people find it odd and weird that my brother, being from the highest and most charming Charming family in all of the kingdoms, has yet to be given a story. If he wasn't a Charming, I would think he would be some dumb wizard or nerdy like figure in his story."

"That isn't nice," Raven said as she crossed her arms.

"What do you know about nice, your the daughter of the Evil Queen," Daring shoot back, wanting her to know her place.

"And the good king," she replied, now smiling, "Who knows, your brother could be my prince."

"As if," Daring said, "Like my parents would want there second son to marry the Evil Queen."

"You do know why your parents are here tonight," Raven asked, the sweet smile that was on her face now a mischievous one.

"Because they are good royals and don't turn down an invitation to another royal's party," Daring said proudly.

Raven giggled before saying, "That's not the reason at all. I overheard my mother talking about how your parents want to make a deal, so that they came have some of our lands resources. And Daring you do know my mom is richer than anyone right?"

Daring didn't know how to reply so he just turned away from Raven and Dexter and joined Hunter by the food.

"That was wicked," Dexter shrieked, "Nobody ever talks back to Daring, not even our staff."

"Well he deserved it," Raven said, pouting slightly, "He's kind of a meanie."

"Imagine living with him," Dexter said with a sigh.

"It must be rather annoying," Raven said.

For the rest of the night, the two stayed together weather it was stuffing there faces with food or dancing like the adults were doing. Both young and clumsy, two pea's in a pod.

Raven waved goodbye to Dexter from one of the window's on the higher floors as he drove away.

"Raven's really nice," Dexter told his parents.

"SHE TALK BACK TO ME!" Daring exclaimed.

"About time," Darling mumbled under her breathe.

"Daring was being kind of mean," Dexter said.

"I was not, I was being the way I always am, a perfect prince," Daring said, expecting his parents to praise him and pay him attention.

"Would you like to see Raven again," their Dad asked Dexter.

"Very much," Dexter said, beaming as he did.

"Than why don't I set up a play date for the two of you," his mom stated in which Dexter smiled even wider.

While at the Queen castle, the Evil Queen began to get Raven ready for bed.

"Did you have fun tonight my little bird," The Evil Queen asked as she brushed Raven's hair.

"Ya, I meet a really nice boy," Raven stated happily. Every night, that she was with her mother, they also ending the night talking as the Evil Queen got Raven ready for bed.

"Oh, already becoming a heart breaker I see," The Evil Queen excitedly.

"No," Raven replied, confused, "He was just someone I had fun with."

"What's his name," The Evil Queen asked. I wonder if I have anything on his parents, she thought.

"Dexter Charming," Raven said, as she started to walk out of her bathroom and to her bedroom.

"Is he the older or younger one," The Evil Queen asked as she followed Raven.

"Younger," Raven answered, walking into her room.

"Good," The Evil Queen said, closing the door behind the two.

Raven crawled into her large bed, making her seemed even more small, and waited until her mom was right next to her to ask her, "Can I see him again."

If the Evil Queen had one weakness, it was her little bird. Raven held an innocence that seemed to soften the Evil Queens heart for a moment.

What's the harm in her having one little friend, The Evil Queen thought.

"I'll call his parents in the morning," she said, which caused Raven to smile. She kissed Raven's forehead, "Good night little bird."

"Night night mommy," Raven said, as she closed her eyes. Even though she was falling asleep, the smlie on her face never faded.


End file.
